The overall goal of the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) is to provide internal oversight of the scientific aspects of all clinical and translational research conducted at Roswell Park. Operationally, the PRMS manages protocol prioritization, scientific review, operational implementation and scientific progress of protocols through its committees and charters. PRMS is comprised of three components, the Clinical Disease Teams, the Operational Feasibility Committee, and the Scientific Review Committee. The Roswell Park Comprehensive Cancer Center continually strives to improve its processes and operations to maximize efficiency and ensure all research meets high scientific standards. The Protocol Review and Monitoring System at Roswell Park has four specific aims: 1: Determine whether the appropriate patient populations to support protocols exist and to prioritize each study into the disease-site research portfolio. 2: Track protocol processes and insure adequate institutional resources are available to perform the research. 3: Review protocols for scientific merit, study design, catchment area needs and relevance to the mission of Roswell Park. 4: Track and evaluate safety, quality, ongoing scientific relevance and accrual progress of each study.